Half-Life Wiki:Projects/Cleanup
While many articles and images are in top shape, many of them need clean up. Out of around 590 articles from the main namespace, the wiki has around 330 "safe", "good or "featured" articles, and around 255 articles to clean up, which is actually rather positive. Articles not considered "safe", "good or "featured" are considered to clean up by default. Perhaps some of them have been cleaned up since the tag was placed on their top. Therefore, any article you users think should have the notice removed, inform us in the Projects talk page. The article(s) will be reviewed and the "safe", "good" or "featured" tag will be applied. As for the images (see the complete list), most of the time the screenshot must be remade from scratch. Many images from Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar are of very poor quality, being based on poor scans. Better scans are uploaded from time to time, and the remaining poor quality images can be found in this category. The list This is a list of articles to clean up, by category. Each time an article is fixed, it will be removed from the list. Real world Games *ApertureScience.com *''Codename: Gordon'' *''Deathmatch Classic'' *[[Development of Half-Life 2|Development of Half-Life 2]] *GoldSrc *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast '' *''Half-Life 2: Survivor'' *''Half-Life High Definition Pack'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Source'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Portal'' *''Portal: First Slice'' *''Portal: Still Alive'' *Source *Steam *''The Orange Box'' *''The Orange Box Achievements'' *''Valve Corporation'' Mods *''Absolute Redemption'' *''Black Mesa (mod)'' *''Combine Destiny'' *''Dystopia'' *''Garry's Mod'' *''Half-Life 2: Capture the Flag'' *''Half-Life 2: Riot Act'' *''MINERVA'' *''Mistake of Pythagoras'' *''NeoTokyo'' *''Obsidian Conflict'' *''Operation Black Mesa'' *''Rock 24'' *''The Specialists'' *''Sven Co-op'' *''They Hunger'' People *John Aylward *Adam Baldwin *Robert Culp *Merle Dandridge *Chet Faliszek *Michelle Forbes *Jim French *Louis Gossett Jr. *Robert Guillaume *Mike Harrington *Mary Kae Irvin *John Patrick Lowrie *Ellen McLain *Gabe Newell *Jon St. John *Tony Todd *Erik Wolpaw Characters *314 URB-LOC 0017 Advisor *Barn Advisor *Wallace Breen *Chell *Odessa Cubbage *Dog *GLaDOS *Griggs *Father Grigori *Cave Johnson *Lamarr *Laszlo *Leon *Matt *Mirt *Nihilanth *Noriko *Portal *Rat Man *Sandy *Sheckley *Sweepy *Tower *Victory Mine Vortigaunt *Vortigaunt Antlion Trainer *Winston Weapons *Annabelle *Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device *Aperture Science Sentry Turret *Autogun *Bugbait *Combine Sentry Turret *Crossbow (HL1) *Crossbow (HL2) *Crowbar *Displacer *Gluon Gun *Headcrab Shell *Hivehand *Hopper Mine *Laser Tripmine *Laser Tripmine *Magnusson Device *Manhack *MK3A2 Grenade *MP7 (HL2) *Overwatch Sniper Rifle *Rocket Sentry *Rollermine *RPG (HL1) *RPG (HL2) *S.L.A.M *Satchel Charge *Sentry Turret (HL1) *Shock Roach *Snark *SPAS-12 (HL1) *SPAS-12 (HL2) *Spore Launcher *Stun Baton *Suppression Device *Tau Cannon *USP Match *Zero Point Energy Field Manipulator Enemies Xen *Alien Controller *Alien Grunt *Antlion *Antlion Grub *Antlion Guard *Antlion Guardian *Antlion Worker *Barnacle *Chumtoad *Fast Headcrab *Fast Zombie *Gargantua *Gonarch *Gonome *Ichthyosaur *Manta Ray *Poison Headcrab *Poison Zombie *Snark *Standard Headcrab *Standard Zombie *Tentacle *Vortigaunt *Vortigese *Xen Crystal *Xen Fungus *Xen Tree *Zombine Race X *Gene Worm *Pit Drone *Pit Worm *Shock Trooper *Sprite *Voltigore Combine *Overwatch Soldier *Overwatch Sniper *Stalker *Advisor Pod *Combine Dropship *Combine Gunship *Hunter *Strider *Anticitizen Locations *Black Mesa Research Facility *Black Mesa Transit System *Bridge Point *Canals *Citadel Core *Citadel *City 17 *Combine Overworld *Depot *Dockyards Station *Earth *Lighthouse Point *New Little Odessa *Nova Prospekt *Overwatch Nexus *Ravenholm *Station 12 *Station 6 *The Coast *Underground Railroad *Xen Technology *Anti-Mass Spectrometer *Antlion Detector *Battery *Black Mesa Announcement System *Breencast *Charger *Combine Barricade *Combine Binoculars *Combine Bunker *Combine Camera *Combine Cell *Combine Door Lock *Combine Elevator *Combine Emitter *Combine Heavy Door *Combine Interface *Combine Light *Combine Monitor *Combine Power Generator *Combine Ration Dispenser *Combine Watchtower *Dark Energy *Energy Orb *Field Bridge *Force Field *Garden Gnome *HEV Suit *Lever Bridge *Medkit *Memory Replacement *Mobile Wall *Overwatch Voice *Powered Combat Vest *Resistance communication *Restrictor *Rocket *Suppression Field *Weighted Companion Cube Factions *Aperture Science *Black Mesa (corporation) *Black Ops *Citizen *Combine *Hazardous Environment Combat Unit *Military Police *Overwatch *Resistance Transportation *Airboat *Buggy *Hunter-Chopper *Muscle Car *Razor Train Military conflicts *Black Mesa Incident *Seven Hour War *The Uprising Quantum events *Black Mesa Incident *Particle Storm *Portal (gateway) *Resonance Cascade *Superportal *Teleportation Storyline *''Half-Life'' storyline *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' storyline *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' storyline *''Half-Life: Decay'' storyline *''Half-Life 2'' storyline *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' storyline *''Portal'' storyline *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' storyline Category:Help Category:Clean up